Horseback riding typically involves controlling and steering the horse by way of horse riding equipment. In many cases, the riding equipment includes a bridle having a halter and a rein. The rein has its ends attached to ends of the halter while a rider holds a central portion of the rein to steer and control the horse. Typically, when a horse eats or drinks, the rider may drop a rein to allow the horse's head to have room to move towards the ground. Further, a rider may accidently drop a rein while the horse is in motion (e.g., if a horse trips and the rein is pulled from the rider's hand). Sometimes the rein falls over the horse's head and may not be retrieved by the rider without losing control and/or falling off of the horse. This may present a safety risk since it becomes difficult for the rider to reach and retrieve the rein, particularly if the horse is in motion. In such cases, the rider may lose control of the horse leading to accident or death. Further, additional reins that attach to the main rein near the horse's mouth would cause discomfort or injury to the horse if the rider were pull those, particularly if the horse's head is lowered. It would be desirable to provide safety features for riding equipment to allow a rider to be able to regain control of the rein while also allowing the horse to have sufficient freedom of movement.